I Love Donuts!
by Discoabc
Summary: "You two…class is starting," the teacher informed them."DON'T QUESTION MY DONUT BELIEF!" "Yes Mashiro-san…" One-shot birthday present for PumpkinsandPineapples! Marui X OC


**Hey guys! Discoabc here with her birthday present for PumpkinsandPineapples: AN INSANE ONE SHOT! I hope you had a very good birthday :) I hope you lot enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis or any of its characters but I do own my OC Mashiro Sachiko (Chi-chan) so use her and face the consequences. Of overdoses of donuts.**

**P.S. I will update my other fics when I…err…stop being such **

**a lazy person. COME ON! I'M ON HOLIDAY! Okay, notice over.**

**P.P.S. I wrote the OC'S name the Japanese way so Sachiko is here first name. Okay, NOW the notices are over.**

When Marui Bunta and Mashiro Sachiko, otherwise known as Chi-chan, first met it wasn't one of those spine-tingly moments in a romantic park at midnight with the stars rolling over their heads. Instead it was more of a 'please would you shut the hell up' moment in a local zoo at around quarter past noon with fish flying above their heads. Allow me to explain:

The day before this fateful meeting Marui had in their school raffle won a trip to a zoo with one other person to be admitted with him. You may consider this a stroke of good luck but the Rikkaidai schoolboy was in fact bitterly disappointed, having been aiming for another prize consisting of a certain Kirihara Akaya doing whatever you wanted for an entire month and buying around thirty tickets in an attempt to win it. He had even had the pink dress and the camera all ready for this occasion alas it was instead his captain Yukimura who had won but to explain what he did with this prize is a completely different story.

And so Marui accepted his own prize begrudgingly, inviting his friend and doubles partner Jackal Kuwahara to come with him. Unfortunately for Marui, his friend was only interested in the Brazilian section of the zoo, often remarking on how it reminded him of his own 'Alex Armadillo', 'Olivia Opossum' ect.

Marui really didn't want to know.

So, armed with pockets full of chewing gum and lollipops, the boy ventured off to explore the rest of the zoo alone (OH THE HORROR!) but before long had his attention snatched away by a certain girl. It wasn't that she was beautiful, having instead rather average looks, or that she was in any way appealing to Marui, oh no.

"YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU _DON'T_ GIVE PENGUINS DONUTS?"

Yes, it was because this girl, Sachiko, was yelling at one of the zookeepers as he and his co-workers fed the penguins with fish for probably the most stupid reason in the world. It was quite impossible NOT to stare. "B-But Miss…" the zoo keeper began, slightly intimidated by the raven haired girl as her bright green eyes bore into his skull, awaiting an answer that would satisfy her. "It would harm the penguins to feed them such a thing!"

"Harm them?" Sachiko's bright eyes narrowed. "You mean to say that donuts can be HARMFUL?"

"W-Well, to penguins yes and even to humans if eaten in vast quantitie-"

"You MONSTER! DONUT HATER! ANIMAL ABUSER! I'M CALLING THE RSPCA!"

"But Miss, if we gave the penguins donuts that in itself would be considered animal abu-"

"DON'T TRY AND LIE TO ME YOU DECEITFUL LITTLE MAN! DON'T EVEN TRY IT!"

"Miss…"

Marui sighed as he popped another lollipop in his mouth, not believing the girl's stupidity. Everyone knew donuts were bad for penguins'…right? Suddenly he felt himself being dragged forwards, the perpetrator being none other than Sachiko herself, a determined look on her face as she suddenly stopped and spun around, standing on her tip toes as so to look Marui in the eyes, her loose her flying around in an almost dramatic way. "You like donuts don't you?"

It took Marui a few seconds to register what she had actually said, instead being more self conscious about the fact that she had decided to invade his personal space as if it were not there. And that couldn't be true because only Kirihara didn't have any personal space, which was why it was so easy to mess with him!

Yes, Marui Bunta actually believed this. And you do too.

"Yes…?" he answered after a few moments and blinked as Sachiko hugged him happily.

"See? At least HE understands me! Unlike you, YOU MONSTER!" she shot a glare at the zookeeper who sweat dropped at her suddenly dark aura. Sachiko then stomped towards the older man and grabbed the bucket of fish off him. "Now go sit in the naughty corner and reflect upon your actions! Because you sure aren't getting this back until you have reflected! GOT IT?"

The zookeeper whimpered slightly.

"Hey…" Marui began, deciding the girl was being tad too mean to the man who was only doing his job. "Don't you think that's enou-"

It was at that moment the world decided that it hated the volley specialist and caused Sachiko to trip over her own feet and throw the bucket of fish into the air, letting out a small shriek as she fell to the ground. And so this was how Marui and Sachiko met with fish flying over their heads, the latter yelling and the first wishing she would be just a little quieter. A rather comic meeting rather than romantic.

* * *

It turned out fate had quite a thing for those two people and they soon found themselves meeting again only this time in a somewhat more civilized way: through school. Well, as civilized as it gets with Marui pointing at her and shouting 'It's Donut Penguin girl!' and Sachiko yelling 'WHY DO YOU HAVE RED/PINK HAIR?'. And so, without the girl even introducing herself, everyone already knew she was a complete idiot. She turned out to be a transfer student from a school that nobody really cared about i.e. they didn't play tennis so why should we care about who they are in the first place, and upon seeing the two yell at each other, the teacher decided to allow Marui to be her guide for the day. 'Allow' meaning in this case 'forced'. During this time the boy witnessed her get into a fight with a fat kid in their class for not giving her any donuts-he ended up crying since he was naturally plump and not just overeating-cry when she accidentally stepped on a flower-Sachiko: NOOOOOOOO! DON'T DIE LITTLE FLOWER! DON'T DIIIIEEEE-and laugh when somebody got hit in the face with a football-Sachiko: OMG! Did you see that? HAHAHAHA! And so, as a result, Marui came to a rather interesting conclusion.

She was _way_ more interesting than Kirihara.

And so, upon realizing this and forming evil plans in his mind, he decided to take her to the tennis club after school. And thus, here were the responses of the rest of his team:

Kirihara: EH? You have a GIRLFRIEND?

Yukimura: Still sore about not winning the prize, ne? *evil grin*

Sanada: You are late. Run laps.

Niou: Puri~! *evil thoughts*

Yagyuu: Hmm? A girl?

Yanagi: Interesting…

Jackal: Ah! Mashiro-chan! What are you doing here?

Sachiko blinked slightly at all the boys who had said all of that at the same time, not understanding a word they had said. "Hi?"

"Eh, she's cute as well…how did you get such a girl Marui-senpai?" Kirihara wondered out loud, stroking his chin as he walked up to the girl and looked at her closely. Suddenly the girl's eyes began to sparkle.

"YOU!"

"Me?" Kirihara pointed at himself.

"YES YOU!" she grabbed his hand tightly with both of hers, a big grin appearing on her face. "YOU…"

"You…?" the boy's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"No, YOU!"

"Um…what?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"…Marui-senpai, I think there is something wrong with your girlfriend."

"IT'S EXTRAORDINARY!"

"Marui-senpai?"

"THE MOST AMAZING THING IN THE WORLD!"

"…Marui-senpai?"

"MY EYES MUST BE DECEIVING ME!"

"…MARUI-SENPAI?"

"YOU ARE SEAWEED MAN!"

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marui and Niou burst out laughing, the rest of the group either chuckling slightly or smirking, Excluding Sanada. Because he is a boss.

"…Seaweed man? What's wrong? You don't look so good," Sachiko cocked her head to one side at the boy in front of her who was standing completely still. "Seaweed man? Seaweed man? SEEEAAAWWWWEEED MAAAAAAN?" a cry escaped her lips and she bounded towards Marui, clutching onto his arm and looking up tearfully into his eyes. "S-Seaweed man isn't moving! Did I break him? Is he dead? NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SORRY SEAWEED MAN! DON'T DIE! DON'T DIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Marui and Niou laughed a little harder.

"Ah, Mashiro-chan was it?" Yukimura walked up to the girl who looked as if she was going to start crying. The girl nodded, still clutching onto the laughing Marui's arm. "I'm Yukimura, the tennis club's captain."

"Captain? A-as in SHIP captain?"

Silence.

"…Why is everyone silent captain-kun?"

"…Don't worry about it Mashiro-chan."

"Right…anybody got any donuts?"

Marui-with nobody apart from him and perhaps Sachiko but only perhaps understanding why-burst out laughing once again.

* * *

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

"Game and match, Marui Bunta, 6-0!" the referee announced, the winner grinning at the non-regular they had just beaten. He walked off the court to see Sachiko sitting there, a puzzled look on her face.

"Hmm? What's wrong Chi-chan?" he asked the girl as she ran her thumb over her lower lip, obviously concentrating very hard on something.

"Well…" she began.

"Well…?"

"You know…"

"Yes…?"

"What IS the point of tennis?"

Everyone in the tennis club turned to face her in unison, even those who were in the middle of their matches pausing to look at her. "WHAT?"

"Well, I mean, all you are doing is running after a ball!" the girl waved her arms around dramatically. "I mean, what's the point of doing that when you can just eat DONUTS?"

"Marui!" Sanada loomed over the boy, giving him a glare that clearly said 'You have brought a girl here who values donuts over tennis itself meaning she thus has no life and is a complete idiot?' Because this is how the tennis club views outsiders.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Marui apologized hastily upon seeing _the look_.

"Ah, so you don't get tennis do you?" Yukimura laughed good naturedly as he sat down next to the girl. "Have you ever played it?"

"Why would I play it when I can eat DONUTS?" the girl asked him, obviously horrified. "And don't you feel SORRY for those tennis balls you are hitting all of the time? I mean, look at Jackal-kun! HE DESTROYED ONE OF THEM!" she lifted up the said ruined ball as evidence.

"Ahahaha, I was hitting against the wall and lost track of time…" Jackal laughed. "I'm sorry Mashiro-chan."

"It's okay, I forgive you," the girl patted his bald head, a serious expression on her face as she did so despite the apparent sparkles appearing from the two. "But the rest of you have no excuse! You also only use a ball once before using another one! DON'T YOU APPRECIATE THE BALL'S FEELINGS?"

"A tennis ball has no feelings since it is an inanimate object," Yanagi informed her.

Sachiko got out a black marker pen and drew a sad face on a tennis ball before handing it to the boy. "Do you have the heart to discard it now?"

Yanagi stared at the tennis ball.

It stared back.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

"…I think she broke him," Kirihara observed.

"Ah! Seaweed man! YOU ARE ALIVE!"

Kirihara froze up once again.

"NOOOOOO! SEAWEED MAN! DON'T DIE ON ME! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Sanada shot another glare at Marui, this time saying 'Bring her back here again and I shall make you wish you were never born.' Oh joy.

"Why don't you try playing tennis Mashiro-chan? You might even enjoy it!" Yukimura smiled at her expectantly.

"Hell no! I NEED TO EAT MAH DONUTS!" the girl refused stubbornly.

"Eh, but you can always eat your donuts after the match," the boy continued.

"HELL NO! I must eat donuts always!"

"But you aren't eating one right now Mashiro-chan."

"…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she fell to the ground sobbing. "Donut god…I have failed you…"

Yukimura simply laughed and patted the crying girl on the back. "So how about we play some tennis now?"

"Hell no."

"Captain, I think it's best if you give up." Jackal advised the boy who looked up and gave the smile of death. Yes, _that_ smile.

"Never."

Marui sighed before blowing another bubble. When their captain wanted something he didn't give up until he got it…ah well. Off to torture 'seaweed man'~!

* * *

In the end Yukimura didn't get Sachiko to play that tennis match but he did get the next best thing: making her agree to be Rikkaidai's tennis club manager. How? Lots of donuts. Lots and LOTS of donuts. Sanada was naturally not very happy with this as he had decided if the tennis club EVER got a manager it would be someone who loved tennis with all their heart and wanted the people on the team to improve, putting their soul into the task. Sachiko on the other hand just ran around eating donuts, chatting to the regulars, eating more donuts, unintentionally tormenting Kirihara with Marui and Niou, eating even more donuts, crying about the tennis ball abuse, still eating even more donuts, laughing at people who got hit in the face with the tennis balls and, finally, shouting at everyone when she ran out of donuts. How the girl didn't get fat despite her hatred of sport, nobody shall ever know.

But, after a while, her presence on the team became something of a normality and hell, even Sanada warmed up to her! Warmed up to her being in Sachiko terms when somebody gave her a donut for the first time. So time passed and three months later, Marui and Sachiko found themselves in a local café on a long high table overlooking a river outside with chairs only running up one side, both eating extremely sugary desserts despite the fact that the girl had a full box of donuts on her at the time

"…Have you ever considered that candles are aliens?" Sachiko suddenly asked the boy beside her.

"No I haven't," Marui answered truthfully, now only too used to his friend's insane questions.

"But it makes sense right?" the girl continued. "I mean, they are everywhere and lots of people don't use them! What if they are watching us and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack?"

"Eh, but what would they attack us with?" the boy grinned as he looked sideways at Sachiko, the girl obviously deep in thought.

"I would say fire but that would be to obvious!"

"You think so?"

"Oh, I KNOW SO!" Sachiko smirked. "I bet they would attack us with hot globs of wax that are actually their children!"

"Their children?" Marui spun his spoon round in his fingers.

"Yeah! And then they would strangle us with the string!"

"Eh, you really thought this out…"

"BUT OF COURSE!" the girl leaned towards his face, a serious expression occupying her own. "I would never say anything without thinking it through!"

Marui, suddenly surprised by her invasion of his personal space, something she had done less of over the past few months, felt himself flush slightly as he stared into her sparkling green eyes. As a result he leaned backwards and fell off his chair, landing on his left wrist.

"NOOOO! THE CANDLES GOT BUNTA-KUN! DON'T DIE BUNTA-KUN! DON'T DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"…Chi-chan, I just fell off my chair."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Despite having spent so much time with the girl, Marui still wasn't completely used to her insanity. And idiocy.

* * *

"Good night!" the tennis team shouted as they all headed off their separate ways, Marui, Kirihara and Jackal walking together.

"Eh, Mashiro-senpai gave you that injury?!" Kirihara shouted, pointing at Marui's bandaged left wrist.

"Hmm, that right~!" the boy laughed in response, chewing his gum loudly. "Who knew she got so worked up about candles being aliens?"

"Mashiro-chan is slightly strange," Jackal admitted, chuckling to himself. "Candles of all the things…"

"You mean candles AREN'T aliens?" Kirihara stopped walking and stared at the two.

"…I think you are spending too much time with her," Marui and Jackal sweat dropped.

"But…all this time…" the second year stared down at his hands in disbelief. "She lied to me?"

"No, she just thought it was true."

"Oh."

Marui grinned slightly to himself at the boy's look of slight confusion as they continued onwards, now walking through a park. He couldn't hide the fact that Sachiko unintentionally teasing Kirihara amused him almost as much as her crazy actions often did. It was only that morning when the girl had raced into class in the morning, demanding everyone to give her their pencils so she could test her theory of sharpeners just hating her and not her pencils. And in science she argued with the teacher, insisting that dissecting a donut, despite it being cruel, would be something scientists could learn much from. Both her and himself were sent to the principle in the end, Marui due to laughing too much when Sachiko took control of the lesson and told the class to cut open their donuts, handing everyone their own one. He regretted nothing.

"BUNTA-KUN! JACKAL-KUN! SEAWEED MAN!"

Marui blinked slightly. Was that…Sachiko? The two other boys beside him also seemed to hear the voice and looked around to try and find the girl.

"LOOK UP TOWARDS WHERE THE DONUT GOD LIVES!"

The three looked upwards to see Sachiko hanging from a tree upside-down, her hair flying everywhere in the wind. "…Wasn't captain walking back with her today?" Kirihara asked as her and the two other boys watched the girl as she swayed precariously around, shouting about how the candles would never get her now.

"…I think so," Marui and Jackal replied in unison, their statement supported by Yukimura sticking his head out from behind the tree trunk and waving to them from his position on the branch next to Sachiko.

"…Wasn't vice-captain going with them too?"

"YUKIMURA! MASHIRO!" Sanada roared from the ground, sending death glares up at the two said people who weren't affected at all and kept laughing.

"…We should just ignore this shouldn't we?" Kirihara asked.

"Yeah…" the two boys beside him nodded and the trio began to walk away, ignoring Sanada's annoyed yells, Sachiko's giggling and Yukimura's almost evil laughter. They swore their captain was never the same after that operation…

* * *

"Bunta-kun?"

"Yes Chi-chan?"

"…I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

"…NOOOOOO!" Sachiko hit her head against her desk, sobbing. "Why Maths? WHY MATHS?"

"It's okay Chi-chan," Marui told her seriously, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We can get through this."

Silence.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" the girl wailed before taking a bite of her donut.

"Mashiro-san! No eating during registration!" the teacher yelled.

"DON'T DENY MY DONUT BELIEF! THE DONUT GOD WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN DO YOU HEAR ME? STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

"…" The teacher went back to marking books.

"Bunta-kun, I won't be able to live!" Sachiko sniffed miserably, glaring down at the set of questions she had been given by her Maths teacher a few minutes before as so to prepare for the test tomorrow. One problem: Sachiko hated the subject with her whole heart. It turned out Marui had the same feelings on the topic and the two of them were currently the bottom in the year at the subject much to their dismay. So, how were they going to get a passing mark?

Simple: they WEREN'T. And that wasn't an acceptable answer either!

"How about we study after school Chi-chan?" Marui suggested. "Two brains our better than one dontcha think?"

"And with the donut god on out side we'll have fifty-thousand!" the girl's eyes shone. "You are a genius Bunta-kun! A GENIUS!"

"Why thank you!" the boy grinned at her, deciding not to question the amount of brains the donut god had.

"We can invite all of those people who can do Maths too!" Sachiko nodded furiously. "Like Yanagi! And Yanagi! AND YANAGI!"

"We'll get through this Chi-chan!" Marui promised her.

"We will!"

"AND MATHS SHALL BE DEFEATED!" the two yelled happily in unison!

"You two…class is starting," the teacher informed them.

"DON'T QUESTION MY DONUT BELIEF!"

"Yes Mashiro-san…"

* * *

"I-I don't understand! Do they hate us Bunta-kun? DO THEY HATE US?" Sachiko asked her friend tearfully. "They are never busy after tennis practice! Do you think they have abandoned us? DO YOU THINK SO?"

"I don't know Chi-chan…" the boy blew a bubble in a miserable fashion. The two of them were sat in Marui's room but none of the tennis regulars they had invited had come, all making excuses apart from Sanada but they really doubted he would have come anyway. What surprised them most was that Yukimura who always jumped at the chance to use Sachiko to wreak havoc whilst he watched, smiling evilly, had declined the offer too. And so the two people who were hopeless at Maths were now trying to teach themselves alone. It was a depressing prospect.

"We'll never get through that test now!" Sachiko sobbed. "And what if they give us supplementary classes? We'll miss tennis practice!"

"Eh, you like tennis now?" Marui, having shaken off his depression, looked at the girl with mild surprise.

"I need to gather evidence for the abusive tennis ball victims charity."

"Right…"

"But…I don't hate it as much as before," the girl admitted, brushing some hair out of her face. "It is bearable to watch now without thinking of those poor, poor tennis balls all the time…" she sniffed, looking off into the distance dramatically. "That practice match against Seigaku was ALMOST enjoyable."

Marui raised his eyebrows slightly. "Almost enjoyable?" he wondered, half glad that their studying for Maths had been forgotten. Although he would eventually have to look upon that mess of numbers…

The girl nodded. "Especially that match with that golden pair."

"Where Jackal and I lost?"

"Where Jackal and you lost."

"…You just enjoyed watching us lose didn't you?" the boy asked Sachiko who smirked.

"Of COURSE not! I just thought they were so much cooler and stronger and hotter and AWESOMER." She drawled.

"No way. Jackal and I are DEFINITELY cooler, we DEFINITELY have more muscles and I know at I am DEFINITELY hotter." Marui stated confidently. "Overall we are just completely more awesome."

"Nu uh. I was DENFINITELY right."

Marui's eyes narrowed. Was she…purposefully teasing him? Okay, she spent too much time with him, Niou and Yukimura. After all, Yukimura never was the same after that operation... "No, I am DEFINITELY right," he told her.

"No, I am right."

"No, I am right."

"No, _I _am right."

"No, _I_ am right."

"No, _I AM RIGHT_."

"I have donuts."

"You are right!" Sachiko squeaked as she jumped at her friend, trying to grab the food off him. Marui laughed as she began to try and wrestle him but, as expected from a girl who didn't like sport, she had no muscles at all and the boy simply held it above her head. It was an accepted fact that although he was the oldest in the tennis club, he was in fact the shortest but Sachiko was completely TINY compared to him! "GIMME THE DONUTS!" she shrieked over his laughter, accidently kicking his leg and making him fall over. Alas, life had a thing for her and as a result she tripped too, the two landing in a heap. "I WIN!" Sachiko yelled as she emerged with the donuts, triumphant. "I take back what I said, I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! MUWHAHAHA!"

"So you do think they are hotter than me…" Marui mumbled, the girl blinking.

"Say wha?"

"Nothing!" her friend laughed hastily, his face bright red. What the hell was he thinking? "Nothing at all…"

Sachiko looked at him and sighed. Wait…what? Sachiko didn't sigh. She just _didn't_. "Hey, Bunta-kun?"

"Yes?" Marui eyed her suspiciously as she walked up over to him, leaving her donuts on the table. Something was up with her today…

"Kissing actual messes with your hormones and even one peck on the cheek can shorten your life by a minute."

"Okay…wait, wha-" Marui didn't even have a chance to finish his exclamation of surprise when Sachiko pressed her lips against his, silencing him. Her arms moved round his neck as so to elongate the kiss, Marui's mind buzzing so much to even question himself as he wrapped his own around her waist. After a few moments the two pulled away, Marui blinking as Sachiko giggled.

"I guess that shortened your life by about five minutes! MUWHAHAHA!" she laughed loudly, the boy only now too aware of how flushed he was.

"You just kissed me as to _shorten my life_?" he asked her in disbelief.

"There is good news too!" the girl grinned. "YOU TASTE OF DONUTS!"

Marui stared at her blankly.

"Okay, AND you can keep your title as the hottest guy!" she gave him the thumbs up and this time he laughed before realizing something and grinning.

"Oh but Chi-chan~!" he flung an arm over her shoulders, the girl looking at him in slight confusion.

"Yes?"

"You do realize that by kissing me you also lost five minutes of your life?"

"…YOU MONSTER! GIMME BACK THOSE FIVE MINUTES! YOU NEVER KNOW, I MIGHT ACTUALLY NEED THEM!"

Marui kissed her cheek casually. "Love you too Chi-chan~!"

"…NOOOOOO! THAT'S SIX MINUTES NOW!"

* * *

"I still don't get it captain," Kirihara sighed as he turned towards Yukimura in confusion. "Why did you make us all refuse to go to Mashiro-senpai and Marui-senpai's study session?"

"Oh, I have my reasons…" Yukimura smiled evilly. "Very good reasons…"

Kirihara laughed nervously. Their captain REALLY hadn't been the same after that operation…

**Discoabc: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sachiko: Eh? I'm only a one-use character? *teary eyes***

**Discoabc: Don't worry, Marui still loves you.**

**Sachiko: But he stole away six minutes of my life…**

**Discoabc: …He tastes of donuts?**

**Sachiko: Good point.**

**Marui: Happy birthday PumpkinsandPineapples~!**


End file.
